


The 21st Chapter

by Sasi_In_Wonderland



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasi_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Sasi_In_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Creepypasta... meh....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 21st Chapter

If somebody reads this text, i already died. I wanted to leave this as warning..... it's about a book.... it was... no... it isn't a normal book.

I already worked in a library since 2 years. I've had a lot of fun with this job until i met that book.... My boss asked me to tidy up our archive and to recycle all broken books so i did... until i had that strange book in my hands.... It has had a black cover and looked also broken. It hasn't had a title and no author either. I decided to look into that book but all pages were empty furthermore it has had a borrowcard which must mean that this book must be very old. Nowadays there aren't those cards anymore. However, there were 20 people on that card and i was wondering why they would borrow an empty book. I decided to stop thinking about it and sorted that strange book out.

When i was ready i threw all books which needed to get recycled in a big tub. That strange book which only had empty pages disappeared. I didn't pay attention to the other books which i sorted out . I searched through all those books in the tub and found one book which seems to be very interesting. It was written by an author of who i've never heard of. I asked my boss if i can keep that book and that was okay because they were to get recycled anyway. But to keep that book was my biggest mistake.   
I have had vacation and it was winter. I sat comfortable with a hot cup of coffee in front of my fireplace and decided to read that book. It was a book with 20 horror stories in it. I read it very fast because i love stories like that. After i read it i put that book in my shelf and went to sleep.  
I've had a nightmare.... in which the same things happened to me as the victim in the 1st story. As i woke up the next morning i didn't thought that much about that and lived through the day like any other day. In the following night i experienced the story of the 2nd victim in my dreams. I've had enough.....i decided to read something funny to get those horrible thoughts out of my head. The next night, guess what, yes exactly, i dreamed the story of the 3rd victim. The nightmares became worser with every night. After the 8th night i wanted to recycle that book. I threw it away. The next night i dreamed the 9th story of the victim and the next morning that book layed there on my desk. I don't know how it came there..... maybe i just thought i threw it away but i didn't. After many other nights my nerves came slowly to an end. 

I tried to throw away that book many times... i know it! I'm pretty sure! But somehow it always came back to me... always... After the 18th nightmare i tried to burn it but it returned.. again. I looked inside that book but the pages were empty... but suddenly... there was something written in it... "Don't you want to end it?" I was scared.... i wished i would never had take that book at home! I took that borrowcard and threw that book in the corner. I googled all 20 names and found out that all of them were dead. I was scared. Very scared. I wanted to leave those nightmares and this book behind me.... i wasn't able to look at a book again. I needed to give up my job in the library because my nerves were at the limit and i was so scared of books.... 

The Nightmares became more real with every night. I've had the same injuries as the victims in that book. I don't know how.... and why all this happened. I took a look in that book again. And again empty pages... and again after a few seconds a text appeared. "You won't come away from me. Just like those before you."   
The 20th nightmare was the worst. I couldn't stand this agony anymore. As i woke up i saw that book again next to me. I felt horrible. Like out of control i went to the garage and got a rope. I went back to that book and begged "No... please not... don't do that....." i commited suicide. That book opened itself and written in it was "You are my 21st chapter."

I don't know... how i was in the condition to write that.... but... please... PLEASE... if you ever see such a book.... DON'T TOUCH IT!


End file.
